nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Monk speed
An exact amount of speed gain I know is equal to your monks levels. I seam to remember it is about 10% for every 3 additional levels. DaBear 09:44, 16 Nov 2005 (PST) Well I now see there is a handy chart Monk and a link under Monk speed so ignore. DaBear 13:20, 16 Nov 2005 (PST) It seems the ingame description of monk endurance is monk speed under 1.67. Perhaps a change to monk speed is in order for linkage? Harleyquin 18:54, 22 May 2006 (PDT) :I checked a version 1.22 installation, and the name was "Monk Speed" back then also. So I moved the page. --The Krit 01:37, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Removing custom content note I am removing the following (old) note: This feat can be added to iprp_feats.2da to make it available as an item feat. However, this is pointless unless the feat acquirement list is changed. The reason for the removal is that the feat won't function as an item feat, but can change the maximum speed when taken on level up. The ability to change the character file (and alter which feat was gained when) is probably too technical for this wikia. The last sentence may also give the false impression that scheduling a class to take the feat can allow for the feat's usage earlier if found on an item. The speed bonus (the described usage of the feat) is a calculation based on monk level, rather than the level of the class that first took it. WhiZard 04:23, April 25, 2012 (UTC) * I think you missed at least part of the point of that note. The note was saying first, that the feat can be made to appear on items (by modifying the .2da). Second, it was saying that this is pointless because the feat only benefits level 3+ monks and those characters get the feat automatically. The end result is that there is no character that would benefit from this feat being on an item unless "the feat acquirement list cls_feat_monk.2da is changed", specifically to stop automatically giving the feat to level 3 monks. The last sentence is saying that scheduling monks to take the feat later can allow for the feat's usage earlier than the new scheduled time (but still not before monk 3) if the feat is found on an item, which is not something you're disputing. (Also, there is nothing in that note referring to editing a character file; the "feat acquirement list" is the class feat .2da, not the "feats acquired list" that appears in .bic's.) : On the other hand, I've not found those "item feat" notes to be particularly insightful. I'd be interested to know if any custom content makers have ever referenced them. --The Krit 03:15, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :* I did dispute the claim that monks get an earlier bonus with the sentence: The last sentence may also give the false impression that scheduling a class to take the feat can allow for the feat's usage earlier if found on an item. WhiZard 03:20, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::* No, the last sentence says nothing about giving the feat to non-monks. (In fact, such a conclusion would be disregarding the information given earlier in the section about the feat only working for monks.) --The Krit 03:41, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :::* I have reviewed my notes and they did have a hole in testing specifically for the monk class. I have redone the testing and level 1 (and higher) monks can use this feat as an item feat granting both speed bonus and maximum speed increase, while all non-monks gain nothing from the bonus feat, and must actually take the feat on level-up to get the maximum speed increase. WhiZard 16:27, May 16, 2012 (UTC)